


live by the moon, loving by the moon

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Blended Melodies of Dark & Light [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: They are both very well practiced in the art of keeping their secret. They know how to conceal their magic, hiding in plain sight[ the minor-ish AU in which Merlin should have told Morgana about his magic, too ]





	live by the moon, loving by the moon

“This has to stop, Merlin.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Your affections for our Lady Morgana. She is above your station, mind you. She’d never end up married to someone like you,” Arthur quips in turn. 

“I know that.”

“Well, well. I see Merlin brought you flowers again. He surely enjoys doing that these days, doesn’t he?”

Morgana knowingly catches Gwen’s curious gaze in the mirror. “Please. Do not let your mind wander to such things.”

* * *

It is _something_. Something does seem to buzz and bloom between them when they are in the same room together. He might stare a little too long. She may speak to him, up close and personal, standing a little too close. But whatever mutual thing the others tend to notice lingering between them, just leaves both Merlin and Morgana that more confused. Whatever it is… it is beyond their current understanding.

They try to answer this for themselves, in their own time, privately and separately. They try to remain as civil and vague as possible, because perhaps they are not even ready to run with the facts yet and pull everything apart at the seams to get a raw, clearer look on the inside.

* * *

“Forgive my open honesty, Merlin,” her words tonight are biting, nearly frantic. She’s trembling with both sadness and fear. “Though I doubt you could do anything this time to help.”

“… You might be surprised, Milady.”

* * *

From there on, they are both very well practiced in the art of keeping their secret, while fantasizing to be the two ordinary people they are not. They know how to conceal their magic, hiding it in plain sight just for the sake of not being executed on the spot.

They hold their tongues in the face of Uther, and they are extremely careful with their words and feelings around Gwen or Gaius. They know the daily roles they have to play and everything around them becomes a stage. They follow a script the others have already written out for them.  
Since the moment Morgana wakes, she is the King’s Ward, the Favored Lady of Camelot, smiling, and lovely and charming. And he, acts as Arthur’s personal messenger-boy, a young manservant who is just overwhelmed with gratitude to even step a foot inside their grand castle.

Many days later, Merlin still spends his free hours with Gaius, pretending to enjoy his lessons in newer medicines and the apothecary. Morgana, still, dutifully visits the people in the heart of the city — parading about, hanging onto Arthur’s arm and provides him sisterly advice on how to win a girl’s heart better with poetry and flowers.

During times like these, she doesn’t glance behind to catch his eyes, and Merlin hardly spares Morgana more than two-word responses.  
Neither of them mention their random nights spent together behind closed doors, when they would strike up deep and philosophical conversations. They don’t reference the various moments they end up holding hands under the veil of stars, merely to feel a sense of comfort and moral support they’ve been longing for. They don’t recall the heartache they share over the public murdering of fellow witches.

  
While the sun is hot and beaming, they are the Lady Morgana and plainly Merlin. Nothing else. Though by moonlight, they are two kindred spirits (and perhaps a little more), spinning their own spells and tales about dragons and enchantments, and how they could one day hopefully change the world for their friends, for them.


End file.
